Conventional flow meters typically utilize a float member moveable along the flow meter housing. Such movement may or may not be guided by a float rod. In either case, the float moves to a position representative of flow rate.
In general, the flow rate is determined by visual inspection without automated systems for signaling when flow rate falls outside a desired range.
It is desirable to provide a device easily attached to and removed from a flow meter to signal changes in flow rate, especially critical changes, and further to have a device which may accommodate flow meters of different sizes.